Strawberry Assassin
by winni33
Summary: Hinamori Amu became an assassin all for her father's sake. After he passed away Amu was left alone with tough training and tough skills. Now that she had finally passed, she swore, she will definitely catch up to her father's skills. No matter what.
1. The Beginning to the Terror

**.:Secret Agent, Hinamori Amu:.**

OMG. I WAS LIKE .GEE WHEN I GOT THIS IDEA. PLEASE REVIEW. AND ITS MY TENTH STORY :D

HURRAY HURRAY.

Anyways ENJOY.

**.:Chapter 1 - The Flashback:.**

**-Flashback [Amu POV]-**

I sat there in a dark damp room. Not a single light shun in. My Chara's were blocked away until I leave this room. ** [A/N:. But of course like holes for her to breathe] **_Cold?_ Of course. _Hungry?_ Definitely. _Thirsty?_ So parched I could die. But I had no choice. If I didn't go through all this horror I won't make it into the team. I sat in the corner, alarmed by every shifting noise that was made or moving noise. Suddenly a rather loud annoying noise was made outside the steel door and. The door was opened. Immediately I stood up.

"Congratulations Hinamori Amu for making it into 'Midnight Agents'." A dark red haired, middle aged woman said. "My name is Sanjo Yukari. Your current adviser. I get you jobs and other stuff. Since, based on the records you've given me you will under take the High-School celebrity star."

"H-High-School Celebrity Star?" I asked, raising a hand to block my eyes from the shining light.

"Yes. There are many evil Secret Agents out there. Many other rivals are recruiting young ones just like yourself. So your job is to work as an undercover Highschooler. The school you will attend will be Seiyo High."

"Then what does 'Celebrity Star' mean in it?"

"Based on these records you've done many singing gigs at charity events?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well. I'm a undercover Singing Agency in our current Rival Easter Corp. And you will be the next hit in it" She flashed me a smile. I blushed furiously.

"B-But I've never really sung on a live stage" I said embarrassingly.

"Don't worry. I've got you covered. Your school uniform and books are all covered so please go home Amu-sama" She bowed.  
If I haven't mentioned it I'm the daughter of the Late Tsumugu Hinamori, the founder of this company, Midnight Agents 15 years ago. After the car accident I was taken by choice to join. My mother, Midori Hinamori suicided after knowing she married an assassinator after giving birth to me. She tried to murder me but Tsumugu blocked me and had taken the hit. Thats how my parents died. And if I hadn't decided on joining 'Midnight Agents' then some other bastard would've taken the entire company. I smiled at sanjou-san and walked outside the company base building. It was a tiny convenient store with a huge secret base behind it and another one somewhere else. I had a white tank top with a tiny red love heart at the bottom front with dark blue short, shorts and a pair of high ankle top, HOT PINK converse. A couple of teenage boys that saw me whistled at me.

I'm Hinamori Amu. C cup breasts. About to transfer to Seiyo High. Aged 16. Don't have any friends unless you count the workmates and stuff & I have 4 Charas. I strolled down the street with my Chara's in my pocket, and found myself falling. _How?_ I tripped on a banana peel that was left on the streets. Another thing you should know about me. I'm really clumsy. I closed my eyes and waited for impact from the floor but it never happened. I opened my eyes to find myself floating. No wait. I wasn't floating. A strong grip circled around my waist. I turned around and met face to face with a teenage boy about my age. He had scruffy midnight blue hair with matching colored eyes. I stared at him for awhile and there was an awkward silence for about a minute or two. The man broke the silence by chuckling. I blushed and quickly got on my feet.

"T-Thank-you" I bowed quickly.

"Your welcome" He said in a low tone. "Your expression was just priceless."

"H-Haha. I guess so" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "I should thank my gratitude with a cup of coffee. May I get your name?"

"Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Your name?" He smirked at me. I blushed furiously. "And by the way my number is XXX-XXX-XXX"

"Amu. Hinamori Amu and Thanks!" I smiled, writing it down on my hand. "I'm quite busy now so I'll call you later" I ran, waving back at him. I saw him smirk while waving. Wow. A new friend. I smiled at myself. I gripped onto the hand that had his number tightly and ran all the way home.

**.:Back At Home:.**

"LOUIISSAA-SAAN, MIRU-CHAAN I'M HOOOMEE" I called out.

"Amu-Chan be quiet" A voice in my pocket called out. Looks like my charas woke up. I grinned and saw Ran come out of her egg. "Hey Amu-Chan" She suddenly cheered.

"Are Miku, Suu and Dia still asleep?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so.." She smiled sheepishly.

"Then Lets give 'em a wake up call ehh?" I smirked. I placed Miki, Suu and Dia's egg on a bench near me and got my breath, ready to shout.

"MIKI SUUU AND DIA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKEE UUUUUUUUUUP" I shouted. Soon the 3 Charas popped out of their eggs. "Mikiiii~~. I need help"

"What" She grumbled.

"I need a style for tomorrow since I HAVE to goto school" I exaggerated.

"Amu-Chan just do your usual." Dia suggested.

"Usual?"

"COOL 'N' SPICY" They grinned. I sighed with a tint of chuckle.

"Yeah, Yeah." I sighed again. "Good-Night Guys" I waved and walked up the steps. I live in a 3 Storey Mansion. Not by myself of course. I have 2 personal maids, Louisa and Miru-Chan. I treat them as sisters. I have 5 butlers, 3 cars and a personal limo. I, of course treat them nicely. I have my maids help me take care of my 3 pets, Dog, Cat and Fish. Amazingly they all get along..

Anyways I should get some sleep now. Good Night.

**.:Tomorrow:.**

"AMU-CHAN, AMU-CHAN, AMUU-CHAAN" I heard the usual cheering voice.

"Arghh Ran turn it doown." I groaned.

"Amu-Chan a message was sent to your phone just then. I opened it up and it was from this person. Uhmm. Yukito? No.. Ikuto. Yea. Ikuto" Miki said. In a dash I got up from my bed and ran over to my phone which was on my dresser. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY NUMBER? I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING IT TO HIM. I reopened the text and read it.

_Hey Amu._

I swear I could tell he was smirking while writing this.

_I'm not smirking._

How the fuck?

_Don't cuss. Anyway. Are you busy this afternoon? I've got school in the morning so afternoon? Reply as soon as possible._

_Ikuto._

I smiled under my breath and started to reply.

_Sure Ikuto. But how did you get my number?_  
_Let's go down to the Neko Maid Cafe. It's somewhere downtown and meet around 4:00PM then since I have school aswell._

_Amu xx._

I sent back. I gripped onto the phone waiting for a reply. My charas watched me, smirking.  
BEEP BEEP. I smiled and read the message sent back to my phone.

_ You just had to write 'xx' at the end of your message right? You love me don't you._

Ok. NOW I can tell he was smirking. I blushed softly and continued reading.

_Yeah, I know where the cafe is so alright. Meet at 4PM alright? Don't be late._  
_Later then. Ikuto. _

I smiled. Maybe it could be counted as a date. I smiled happily and turned to my clock. It read 8:45.  
Ready?

...

..

.

SHIIT! IM LAATE FOR ScHOOOOOOOOOL! I quickly stripped and changed into the brand new school uniform that was organised by Sanjou-san. I smiled at myself at the mirror. I wore a white T-Shirt with a red Tie, Red Jacket and a cloth around one of my arm and a red plaid skirt. My shoes. Well. I wouldn't exactly call them shoes. I wore black laced up shoes with a cloth hanging loosely around my ankle and to my knees. I sighed. Why did Sanjou-san HAVE to order a uniform that suits my facade.. Just Great. Without another thought I dashed out of my mansion and on my way to school.

I arrived at the school around 9:15. I walked into the school and before I knew it I was in my classroom, introducing myself AND I saw a familiar face.

**WHY THE HELL WAS SHE/HE HERE?**

**.:End Chapter 1:.**

Hope You enjoyed it. Please check out my other story, '**Book 1: The Forbidden Mirror**'


	2. Another meet with Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**.:Secret Agent, Hinamori Amu:.**

Sorry for the loong wait (: HERE YA GO

Star-Chan

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_SHIIT! IM LAATE FOR ScHOOOOOOOOOL! I quickly stripped and changed into the brand new school uniform that was organised by Sanjou-san. I smiled at myself at the mirror. I wore a white T-Shirt with a red Tie, Red Jacket and a cloth around one of my arm and a red plaid mini skirt. My shoes. Well. I wouldn't exactly call them shoes. I wore black laced up shoes with a cloth hanging loosely around my ankle and to my knees. I sighed. Why did Sanjou-san HAVE to order a uniform that suits my facade.. Just Great. Without another thought I dashed out of my mansion and on my way to school._

_I arrived at the school around 9:15. I walked into the school and before I knew it I was in my classroom, introducing myself AND I saw a familiar face._

**.:End Recap:.**

* * *

She followed me up to the far far side. All I can hear was murmur. But when I turned around all I see was blur. I couldn't see her face. I realized once again. I was lost in love.

* * *

**.:Chapter 2 [Amu POV]:.**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"Hello Amu-sama" Sanjou-san bowed. I glared at her.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME CELEBRITY AGENT, CONTRACT THINGY?"

"Can't I see how my beloved Amu-sama is doing?" She chuckled. I glared at her again.

"Doing Fine. Go away" I said bluntly. She shivered and slowly backed off. Some kids around the campus looked at me and whispered something. I sighed. Their probably making up rumors again. I walked in the main school building and into the front office.

"Hello" The front desk lady greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I said plainly. "I'm the new transferred girl."

"Oh! You must be Hinamori Amu is it?"

"Yea"

"Good! Here's your timetable" She smiled at me. I gave a slight smile and walked away scanning my timetable. 'Room 1A'? Oh well. I sighed and ran to my classroom. I knocked on the door and a quite tall man opened it. He had beige coloured scruffy hair.

"Ah! You must be Himamori Amu, Yes?"

"It's **Hina**mori Amu" I grumbled.

"Yes, yes. Now Miss Himamori-san come inside to see your classmates this year" He said, pushing me into the class. My eyes fixed onto the cheerful class and scanned it. I gave them a slick grin.

"Sup guys! I'm Hinamori Amu!" I grinned, giving them a thumbs up. Girls looked up to me in acknowledgement and boys swooned over me. I sighed dreamily.

"Himamori-san? Himamori-san? EARTH TO HIMAMORI-SAN!" Someone shouted in my ear. I shook my head and woke up from my daydream in front of my classroom door. I rolled my eyes at the teacher. Great I was daydreaming out side the class. I walked in and nerve shook my whole body.

"Class this is Hinamori Amu. Our new Transfer student!" Sensei cheered. Oh FANTASTIC! His a weirdo. The class stared at me and there was an awkward silence for about a minute or 2. "Uhmm Himamori-san?"

"Oh whatever. Sup I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet'cha!" I waved nervously. But the class mistook my clumsiness as cool. I could just hear every boy squealing with joy.

"Himamori-san please sit next to _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_-kun." Sensei said, pointing to a familiar boy that I noticed. All Ikuto did was smirk at me. Couldn't someone just smile normally?

"Yo Amu!" Ikuto grinned. Well. Actually half smirked.

"What are you doing here" I hissed at him while sitting down.

"Uhmm Hello? News Flash?" Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Let's get along. We'll be spending _a lot_ of time _together_."

"Yeah Yeah." I said. I turned, looking at the front and listened to sensei talking. Not even 5 minutes I saw a crunched up paper land on my desk. I searched around the room for the culprit and saw Ikuto smirking from ear to ear. I sighed and un-crunched the paper. I read.

'Remember our _date_ after school? Wanna walk together?'

I giggled a little to myself. I wrote back.

'Yeah but I need to change' I exaggerated and threw the paper back at him. It smacked his forehead. I covered my mouth in shock as he turned to me with a devilish grin. He threw the note back to me. It said.

'Thanks for that **T**_**T**. As a apology I'll walk you home and then we'll go for our date' I thought about it for a minute or two. I turned to him and nodded. Ish. He just smirked at me.

"Hey you two at the back. No talking" Sensei boomed at us. I turned to him with an innocent smile. "But since Himamori-san is new I'll let her off. Tsukiyomi. 20 Minute detention in lunch." I looked at Ikuto and stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a smile that read a 'You-are-so-going-to-die' Kind of look. I laughed nervously. I should really run..

**.:After School:.**

My phone started ringing as I was waiting for Ikuto at the school gates.

**[Note:. Musics and Lyrics By SNSD. The song is called 'Run Devil Run'.]**  
Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam

Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy  
Sarangbodan hogishimbbun

Before I rung anymore I quickly picked up. But before I picked up I quickly checked who the caller ID was. Private Number? Thats odd. I picked up, suspicious what might happen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Hinamori-sama." A familiar voice spoke. Then it hit her. It was sanjou-san!

"HIII SA-"

"Shh. Don't talk too loudly. This is T.O.P. Ok?" She whispered into the phone. Whoa. A T.O.P mission? If I hadn't said it T.O.P stands for Top Overload Pursuit. T.O.P is one of the highest level in our company, 'Midnight Agents'. "Theres a spy in the school. I'm not sure who. But make sure you keep an eye on who's suspicious OK? Oh. And congragulations Miss Hinamori Amu on becoming the latest singer and model."

"WHAAAAAAAAA-"

"Quiet Down Miss Hinamori."

"Sorry" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ikuto heading my way. "Sorry I have to go now"

"Thats fine. Have a nice evening Miss Hinamori Amu"

I hung up and quickly shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Hey Ikuto!" I smiled.

"Lets go" He said stubbornly. Hmm? Something happen?

"Uhmm Ikuto. I thought about it. Maybe we shouldn't got-" Before I could finish my sentence Ikuto jumped in.

"Gotcha. We shouldn't goto the cafe. Totally" He said sarcastically. Without another word he sped off. What..? I was going to say Maybe we shouldn't goto my house so I could change but he made it a completely different topic! Arghh THAT IKUTO. My phone started ringing again. I quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"MISS HINAMORI!" The voice shouted. Sanjou-san?

"Yes?"

"Are you busy now?"

"No..?"

"Well the studio just asked you to come so we can record a new song that someone wrote BRILLIANTLY!" She squealed in delight. My heart thumped faster in excitetment.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. The Limo will come to where you are in aboooooooooouuuttt Now." She said. In a flash a Limo suddenly appeared in front of me. "See you in 20 minutes Hinamori-Sama."

**.:About 20 Minutes Later:.**

I dashed up the stairs of the building. And to tell you. It was HUGE! I met Sanjou-san talking with another man.

"Uhmm Hello?"

"Heres my superstar" Sanjou-san said proudly, holding a hand up pointing at me. I saw a familiar figure standing behind Sanjou-san and the man. No way. No. It can't be. Could it?

**.:End Chapter 2:.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Star-Chan


	3. Normal Day, Shnormal Day

I don't own the songs or characters' named/sung in this story.  
Winniee :).

**Authors Note: Kathlin is an arse. LOLJOKESSS ! Kath dont be offended :D. And to other readers. This Author note is useless... LOLOLOL. Ill just qq in the corner :D.**

**::Recap::**

_I dashed up the stairs of the building. And to tell you. It was HUGE! I met Sanjou-san talking with another man.  
__"Uhmm Hello?"  
__"Heres my superstar" Sanjou-san said proudly, holding a hand up pointing at me. I saw a familiar figure standing behind Sanjou-san and the man. No way. No. It can't be. Could it?_

**::Chapter 3 - Secret Agent, Hinamori Amu::**

"I-Ikuto-kun?" Amu stuttered, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He just shrugged.

"You both already know each other? Fantastic!" Sanjou-san smiled. "Now, now. Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-sama, please make your way to the room over there." She gestured to a small room. There was a large window and a door that separated the room they were standing in to the one they were about to enter. Amu hesitantly left Sanjou's side and tailed Ikuto into the room. Just like him, she placed on her headphones. They both picked up a script that had the lyrics written on it.

Amu took a glance at the was a song called 'Coming Home' and was written by Aruto Tsukiyomi. The name shocked Amu. 'It was written by Ikuto's father?' She asked herself mentally. Before she knew it the song had started and it was her que to sing.

Ikuto stared at Amu the whole time it was her part. He seemed so heavy-hearted the whole time the song was played. Amu noticed this and shifted awkwardly in her spot. After the song, Ikuto left without a word, no compliment or complaint. Amu noticed this and a unknown feeling thumped her chest. She followed Ikuto out of the room again. They had to leave the room to test what they sounded like.

The song was really sad, lonely and the person who wrote it sure felt isolated from everyone else. Ikuto's part was perfect. His lonesome voice expressed it but Amu didn't really ... feel it.

"Hinamori-sama. Please feel it! Grasp what the song truly means! Read the script, feel what the composer wanted!" The director of the song said. Ikuto just sat on the sofa, his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. Amu sighed and nodded tiredly to the Director's _helpful_ tips. "Lets hold this off until this time next week. That should be plenty of time until you grasp onto the emotions. Meanwhile Ikuto can accompany you if you like." The director smiled. Amu just nodded tiredly and Ikuto didn't move a muscle.

"Amu-sama. Are you alright?" Sanjou asked worriedly as they exited the building with Ikuto and his manager following in pursuit.

"Yes. Thank-you Sanjou-san. Just tired" Amu smiled. "I want to walk. I'll catch a cab when i'm tired."

"Absoulutely NOT!" Sanjou shouted. She felt Amu's forehead. "OH MY GOSH. Your burning up! Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Sanjou-san. I didn't walk in rain or anything." Amu chuckled. Just as Sanjou was about to believe her story, Amu sneezed. Bad idea Amu. Bad idea.

"AMU-SAMAAA!" Sanjou-san went all melodramatic. Amu sighed and chuckled lightly.

"It's ok Sanjou-san. I'll make sure I get home early. Just let me walk. I promise i'll only walk for a maximum of 15 minutes and take a cab home." Amu smiled softly. Sanjou couldn't deny her request. She smiled and nodded. She hesitantly entered the limo.

"Ikuto-kun. Are we ready to go?" His manager asked. He opened the door waiting for Ikuto to enter but Ikuto was looking at the direction Amu went. Ikuto smirked.

"The weather seems nice. I think I'll stroll around the area a bit" Ikuto smirked. His manager gave a small chuckle. Ikuto walked off into Amu's direction.

"Seriously that kid. I can't seem to know whats running in his mind." His manager chuckled and went into the limo.

"IKUTO-NYA" A voice came from inside his pocket. Out popped a chara. "I'm bored-nya."

"Shhh. We're about to follow someone quite interesting." Ikuto smirked. Yoru, the name of Ikuto's chara snickered. They character changed and quickly caught up to Amu.

Amu hugged herself. The wind was blowing hard. The weather looked as if it was going to rain. Amu arrived at a park.  
"Well. It wouldn't hurt to hang at the park for awhile." Amu said to herself. She walked towards the swings and sat on it. Little did she know more than 2 pairs of eyes were staring at her. (2 Pairs of eyes were Yoru and Ikuto) She swung herself, bored.

"Hey there sexy" Snickered a man who came out of the bushed. Yoru panicked but Ikuto was calm. Amu was shocked but didn't seem scared. "Why are you so alone? Little girls like you shouldn't be alone at all."

"What makes you think i'm alone?" Amu retorted nonchalantly. Realization hit the man that it could be possible that she had backup waiting for her. But he kept his cool.

"Well your sitting by yourself on the swings." He smirked. "Me and my _friends_ want to play with you. Care to join us?" A bunch of other men came out of the bushes. All of them were wearing tatty clothing and chains around their neck. Most of them were smoking while snickering.

"The site of you boys disgust me. Do you guys _know_ how low you guys swooped? Picking up innocent girls and shipping them off, trading them for the money." Amu said, she was absolutely disgusted in them.

"H-How did you know?" The man, which seemed to be the leader asked. He panicked and so did his_ friends_. The pissed off Amu didn't calm down. The wind was blowing so hard that a nearby _bush_ had blown away. Behind that bush was a couple of girls tied up and dressed in slutty outfits. Amu glanced at them and already knew what had happened to them. The gangsters had forced them into the outfits and was collecting more girls as they roamed areas. Amu bit her lip in anger.

"I don't want to do this." Amu said in a threatening tone. "Let. Them. Go."

"A-And what if we don't?" The leader said, as if he doesn't care but it backfired on him.

"Then i'm going to have to _play_ you. Don't I?" Amu smirked. "Ran." She called out. The gangsters looked at her confused at who she was calling. Of course they couldn't _hear_ or _see_ the chara. Ikuto and Yoru, who was staring from across the road was shocked that she had a chara. "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart." She transformed into her Character Transformation. She wore a peach-pinkish bikini top with a skirt and a pair of loose boots. "Amulet Rod." She called. A light coral colored rod appeared. "I want you to begone by the time I count to 3." She smiled oh-so-nicely. Before they had a chance to stutter Amu said, "3." With a gleam of light the gangsters were booted into the air. She glided along the floor and stopped in front of the girls. They had their eyes closed by handkerchief wrapped around their eyes, lucky for Amu. Saves time explaining. Ikuto chuckled.

"Come on Yoru. Lets go." He character changed and hopped away. Amu untied them and they surprised her with thank-yous' and invitations for parties. They were all about the same age as Amu and some a bit older.

"Oh gosh! How can we thank you? I'm so grateful!" One of the firls cried. She hugged Amu tightly. Amu smiled.

"Just make sure you be careful from now on okay?" Amu winked. "Just promise me that." The girls blush. Could a girl really charm another girl? That's the first time I heard that. Looks like Amu's got more charm then Ikuto. Her phone started ringing all of a sudden. As soon as she clicked _Answer_ a loud screechy voice shouted.

"AMU-SAMA. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? ASFJaskHGASKLHGSAJHFSA IM SORRY I LEFT YO-"

"Calm down Sanjou-san. I'm alright. I just stopped by the park, that's all." Amu tried to calm her down. Was Amu really that manly? 'Cause if she wasn't then I'll call the girls she just saved, lesbians. They were swooning all over Amu. Awkward.

"YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? I CONTACTED YOUR HOUSE. I CONTACTED YOUR PHONE NUMBER 3 TIMES BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP. KFJKSAHFSAJKHFSAKJLFHSAKJL." Amu didn't really know what Sanjou said after that. It was all giberish to her.

"I'm fine. I'm heading home right now." Amu said calmly and hung up. "My friends, do you need a ride home?" Amu smiled. They blushed and I swear some of them had nose bleeds. Is Amu a player? Or is it natural? Awkward.

_I tried to follow but it was hard. Little did I know I was lost, yet again. I picked myself up but I fell again. _  
_I need you to be my pillar of support. Was it that hard for you to stay?_

After the awkward, yet confusing time at the park caused Amu to be late for school. Again. She dashed as fast as she could and accidentally left her phone at home. She arrived just before the school gates closed. With the last ounce of breath she ran into class and found Nikaidou-sensei calling out the roll. She fixed her tie and her hair at the front of the class and walked to her desk as if nothing happened. Both boys and girls swooned at her. Seriously. This worlds' gone crazy. Why is it now that _girls_ **and** _boys_ like Amu?

"Yo." Ikuto smirked. His feet were on the table and was pushing back and forth on his chair.

"If you do that you might fall you'know." Amu smirked.

"No I wo-" Ikuto closed his eyes, but before he could finish Amu had pushed his chair back so he fell.

"Told ya' so." Amu smirked. She gave him a _This-Is-Payback-For-How-You-Cancelled-The-Date_ face. Creepy right? Ikuto just smirked.

"Tsukiyomi and Himamori. Please_ stfu_." Sensei shouted. He was clearly annoyed. Wait... Did he just say _stfu_? Amu shrugged and snickered. Ikuto dozed off halfway through class. 'I should get to know him more.' Amu smiled. She stared at Ikuto's sleepy face. He was facing Amu with his face on his desk. Amu, too, leaned down on her desk and stared into his face.

"Who knew you were a staring perv." Ikuto smirked. One of his eyes were wide open and he stuck his tongue out. Amu blushed lightly and quickly turned the other way.

_Why do you hide? Why do you run? Always away from me. Even though I love you so._  
_More then you know. You keep a distance._

"Argh dammit. Why isn't Hinamori-sama answering her phone?" Said the frustrated Sanjou-san. "ITS AN EMERGENCY."

**::End Chapter 3::**

**Winnie::** qq. Sorry it took me ages!  
**Ikuto::** Dont qq. No one will feel sorry for you. AKSFASKFJASLF YOU HORRIBLE WRITER.  
**Amu::** DONT BE MEAN. -whacks-  
**Ikuto::** Ahh. You love me so much.  
**Winnie::** Go stfu Ikuto. kay time to continue Seiyo High, Odd Families and Forbidden Mirror . qq. Its gonna be a busy day.  
**Ikuto::** R&R for me and amu to be together.  
**Amu::** R&R for me to whack Ikuto.

**Authors Note::** The next Chapter _might_ not be uploaded anytime soon :/. Stay tuned!


	4. Mayhem at School

**Author's Corner:** Well. It all started one day and ended the other. No big deal right? So then I di- **-keeps talking-**

**::Recap::**

_"Tsukiyomi and Himamori. Please stfu." Sensei shouted. He was clearly annoyed. Wait... Did he just say stfu? Amu shrugged and snickered. Ikuto dozed off halfway through class. 'I should get to know him more.' Amu smiled. She stared at Ikuto's sleepy face. He was facing Amu with his face on his desk. Amu, too, leaned down on her desk and stared into his face._  
_"Who knew you were a staring perv." Ikuto smirked. One of his eyes were wide open and he stuck his tongue out. Amu blushed lightly and quickly turned the other way.  
"Argh dammit. Why isn't Hinamori-sama answering her phone?" Said the frustrated Sanjou-san. "ITS AN EMERGENCY." _

**::End Recap::**

**::Chapter 4::**

"Loriela-senpai. Please locate Amu-sama IMMEDIATELY. We found the culprit in school. According to the data we have received she will be creating _mischief_ to _our_ Amu-sama. Please. As fast as you can and contact any number that's close to her." Sanjou-san shouted. With Amu forgetting her phone it was really difficult for Sanjou to contact Amu, let alone track her.

"Yes Sanjou-san. I will have my _little friend_ do its' job." Loriela replied calmly. They were video chatting, both in a dark room.

"Yes, good. Send her. She seems capable of it. Thank-you." Sanjou sighed. '_Please Amu-sama. Be alright!_' She thought to herself.

_You left me, you regret it. When you asked me back I said 'no'. Why? I was in love with you so much that I was afraid of getting_  
_hurt again._

"_Amu_." Ikuto breathed in Amu's ear. She jumped up from her chair and blushed different shades of red.

"Oh perfect Himamori-san. You want to join our _SRC_ council?" Sensei said, looking up from his desk. Amu had been daydreaming and wasn't paying attention. No thanks to Ikuto, Amu was in a mess. A _big_ mess.

"Uhmm Sensei... I don't wan-" Amu said nervously. Sensei was nice but he was extremely strict and overly the top of being _melodramatic_.

"Class. We still need a boy to be Himamori-san's partner in SRC." Sensei said, giving Amu a glare. Amu took this chance to get revenge on Ikuto for what he had done. She pulled Ikuto up just as he started to yawn.

"Ikuto wants to participate with me!" Amu said, smiling a oh-so-nice smile. Ikuto gave her a glare. Then gave a glare to the teacher.

"Then it's decided. Himamori-san and Tsukiyomi-kun will be the members of SRC on behalf of this class." Sensei said, packing up his books. "Class dismissed. But Himamori-san and Tsukiyomi-kun, please stay back so I can give you details about it." Amu smirked at Ikuto while he wrapped his arms around Amu's neck playfully, but glaring at him.

"What's SRC?" Amu asked sensei. Ikuto chuckled.

"You signed up for it and don't know what it is?" Amu glared at Ikuto. Who was it that made her stand up?

"_SRC_ stands for _Student Representative Council_. A girl and Boy from each class is chosen on behalf of their class. They are people that their class that can recognize as _leaders_ of the class." Sensei explained. Amu nodded and Ikuto just sat on a table, bored. The door to the hallway was filled with girls and boys. They were both either staring at Ikuto or Amu.

"Thanks sensei. We'll take our leave now." Amu said in her Cool 'n' Spicy tone. Half of the hallway was filled with boyish screams.

"Hinamori-sama." A young girl's voice was suddenly heard from the doorway.

"KYAA ITS RIMA-SAMA" Fan boys squealed. They made way for her to safely enter the room. '_Rima-sama? Sounds familiar_' Amu thought.  
She came in and bowed rather rudely as if she was reluctant to do this. She handed Amu an envelope with the letters 'T.O.P' imprinted on it. Amu's eyes widened and immediately became serious. Without another thought she jumped out of the window since the doorway **an**d the hallway was filled with people. They were on the second floor but it was nothing for Amu. The highest she jumped off was a 4th storey building without a parachute. She rolled on the floor and quickly dashed away to somewhere quiet.

When she arrived at somewhere quiet she quickly opened the envelope and read it.

**Dear Hinamori Amu-sama,**  
_We have found one of the culprit that roams the school. To what we know she was controlled and was forced to do this so make sure you don't harm her. Apparantly, from the sources we have this is all about her._

_D.O.B:: 9/11/19XX_  
_Description:: She has Lemon-Chiffin colored hair and Dark Magenta colored orbs. Her hair is extremely long._

_In other words she is also known as_

_Hoshina Utau_

**Yours Sincerely,**  
**Sanjou-san**

"DAMMIT SANJOU-SAN. YOU COULD'VE SAID HER NAME EARLIER. SKJFASKFLHAS" Amu raged. Without another word she shoved the envelope and the note into her pocket and ran with all her might back to the school. As soon as she got to the beginning of the corridor she was already panting. She ran to any nearby person.

"Excuse me. Do you know a girl called Hoshina Utau?" I asked her and tried my best to smile.

"Y-Yes. She's in the classroom 1B. I think I saw her heading over to 1A though." The girl replied, dazzled by Amu's beauty. Amu shuddered. 'She's heading over to my class?' She thought to herself. She ran as fast as she could and saw her. Her eyes' were clearly noticeable that she were being controlled and her skin was unusually pale.

"Hinamori Amu. Follow me." She said when she noticed me. I followed her all the way to the roof. There, she turned around. "Chara Nari: X Transformation Lunatic Charm"  
'X? Didn't all the X's on peoples' eggs already get purified?' Amu thought to herself, once again. Without another thought Amu was paralyzed to a wall.

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx" Said a familiar husky voice. 'Ikuto?' "Slash Claw." He said boringly. Amu's paralysed body was no more.

"Miki" Amu smiled. Ikuto turned around in surprise. 'Miki? Wasn't her Chara called 'Ran'?' He asked himself. "Chara Nari: Amulet Spade."  
Amu changed into a ruffled, sleeveless shirt and short-shorts that was chained to her long blue and white socks. Her hair was tied back, hiding in the beret, leaving a strand from both sides and her fringe down.  
The distracted Ikuto was hit with 'Nightmare Lorelei'. Amu clenched her Brush.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Ikuto." She said, as calmly as she could but there was a tint of venom. "I have no idea why your like this or who that did it. BUT I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE THAT HURTS IKUTO. Colourful Canvas!" She screamed. The colorful paint immobilized her. "Heart Lock-on. Open Heart!"  
Amu thought that the usual will happen. The X disappears on the character but this time it was somewhat odd. It did clear the heart but this time it was different. This was when it suddenly hit her. Amu hasn't seen a chara come out. She did transform but she just did it so suddenly as if she only used her mind to transform and without her chara. But she continued her usual. She did go back to normal. 2 Eggs glided out of her body and the X that was plastered on it came off both the eggs. Soon as that happened the 2 Guardian Characters popped out of the egg.

"Phew. I thought I was gonna' rot in there fer' life y'know." One Chara said. She had a devil-like appearance. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. Including, in her appearance she has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. Making her more of a devil, she also has black wings coming out of her back. Another Guadian Character popped out too.

"Is Utau-Chan alright?" A small, delicate chara cried. She had beautiful golden locks that falls just below her tiny shoulders. She wore a beautiful frilly, pure white dress and pink ballet flats. To top off her characteristics she had a halo floating just above her head.

"Geez. Ask them not me." Said the chara with devil-like appearances.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm El and that chara there is IL. We're charas' of Utau-chan. Is she alright?" Said the angel-like appearances. That's when it hit Amu. Utau was the famous singer! She couldn't believe she didn't know it!

"I'm sure she's fine." Amu smiled.

"Thank-you Tsukiyomi-niisan, pinkette." Bowed El. '_Tsukiyomi-niisan? Pinkette_?' Amu screamed in her head. She turned to Ikuto.

"I might've forgotten to mention that Utau was my little sister.." Ikuto said in a boring tone. He and Amu had both changed back to their school clothes. "So you have 2 Charas', just like Utau, huh?"

"No.." Amu started. She started to scratch the back of her head. Ikuto looked up, in bewilderment at the fact that _4_ charas' were floating behind Amu. "This is Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia." She said, pointing to the Pink Haired Chara, then the Blue Haired Chara, Then the Green and finally the Yellow.

"Amu-Chan desu. Utau-san is waking!" Said the green haired chara, which was named Suu. Amu quickly ran to her side.

"A-arghh. Where a-am I?" She asked, hitting her head repeatedly with her palm. She looked up and saw Amu. Then she saw Ikuto. Then she saw her charas. And then finally saw the 4 charas and Yoru. "Ikuto-niisan. Why're you here? Where am I? Who is she? Who are they?" She asked.

"My name is Amu Hinamori. This is Seiyo High. Thats Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia, my charas'. Can you tell how you ended up here and why?" Amu asked. She was completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people here. But it didn't matter. Ikuto was her best friend right? So it wouldn't matter right?

"I remember being in some alleyway... but before I knew it I was knocked out. I had a sudden feeling of pain and sadness and my charas were forced ... into me..." Utau said, clearly afraid. Amu patted her on the back soothingly.

_All those times I tried, you ignored me. The pain hit me in the heart every time, shattering a piece of my heart._  
_And finally the heart that was once whole, disappeared into small crystals. _

"It's ok sanjou-san. I think I know who the culprit is." Amu said, walking down a dark alley way. There she saw ruby colored orbs that was heading her way. "Well, well. Long time no see.

.

Hotori Tadase-kun."

"Hinamori-san, I greet you with all my pleasure. Chara Nari: Platinum royal." Said the rather excited Tadase Hotori.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart." She said, in the same tone as Tadase. "Well? Let the fight begin.

**::End Chapter 4::**

**Winnie:** WELL ? :D  
**Ikuto:** Gay.  
**Amu:** -_slaps_-  
**Ikuto:** -_hugs_-  
**Winnie:** -_walks away_-  
**Utau:** I LOVE KUUKAIII -_chibi_-  
**Kuukai:** I LOVE UTAUUU -_glomps_-  
**Winnie:** Get a room... KAYGO IKUTO. HONORS.  
**Ikuto:** Please **R&R **


End file.
